


Thor

by amorton1298



Series: Food, Fluff, and Stuff [5]
Category: Baking - Fandom
Genre: Bundt Cake, i cant tag anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorton1298/pseuds/amorton1298
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reese’s Peanut Butter Cup Bundt Cake</p>
<p>even the manliest of men will fall for this cake :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thor

Ingredients

Cake~

•1 cup butter

•⅓ cup Dutch-process cocoa powder

•½ teaspoon kosher salt

•⅓ cup creamy peanut butter

•1 cup water

•2 cups all-purpose flour, plus more for the pan

•1½ cups granulated sugar

•1½ teaspoons baking soda

•2 large room temperature eggs, lightly beaten

•½ cup sour cream, room temperature

•1 teaspoon vanilla extract

•8 Reese's cups (chilled), roughly chopped

•Mini Reese's, for decorating (optional)

 

Chocolate Glaze~

•½ cup chocolate chips (or 4 ounces chopped chocolate)

•½ cup heavy cream

•1 tablespoons light corn syrup

 

Preparation

Cake~

1\. Heat butter, peanut butter, and water over medium heat in a small saucepan until butter and peanut butter are just melted. Stir in cocoa powder and set aside to cool to room temperature.

2\. Preheat oven to 350˚F and grease a bundt pan with butter using a pastry brush, then dust lightly with flour, removing any excess flour.

3\. In a large bowl, whisk together flour, salt, sugar, and baking soda until well mixed. 

4\. Slowly whisk in the melted butter mixture until combined, making sure to scrape down the sides and bottom of the bowl. 

5\. Add eggs and vanilla and whisk to incorporate. 

6\. Stir in sour cream until combined.

7\. Option 1: Pour half of batter into prepared pan, sprinkle with chopped peanut butter cups, and pour remaining half of batter over the Reese’s. Option 2: Stir peanut butter cups into batter and pour into prepared pan. 

8\. Bake 40 to 45 minutes until done. Cool 15 minutes in the pan, then invert onto a wire rack and remove pan to finish cooling completely.

 

Chocolate Glaze~

1.Place cream and corn syrup in a medium bowl.

2\. Heat the cream in a saucepan on medium-high heat just until it starts to boil. 

3\. Remove from heat and pour it over the chocolate, allowing it to sit for 5 minutes.

4\. Whisk the mixture until smooth, cool slightly making sure you stir it often.

5\. Drizzle over cake and decorate as desired.


End file.
